


【云云众深】越夜越漫长

by maoliangxin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maoliangxin/pseuds/maoliangxin
Summary: 郑云龙挑了挑眉，饶有兴趣地反问：“那你平等地看待我们俩了？”“现在倒是还没有。”周深坦荡荡地说，“但是我在努力啊，我们至少成为朋友怎么样？”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	【云云众深】越夜越漫长

1.

周深趴在阳台栏杆向远处看，夜空漆黑如墨，建筑群灯火通明。夜晚刚刚开始。四月的晚风还冷冽，每个毛孔里都渗入令人清醒的冷气，刚才做爱时的混乱浑浊感被风一点一点带走，在头脑逐渐变得清醒的同时，翻涌的情绪慢慢归于平静。

晚餐前来了兴致做爱的好处就是不会做那么久，虽然对他来说只和那两个人轮番来一次也蛮受不了的。他横向挪了一步，腿根还有点软，侧头看见角落的布艺沙发。算了，坐着屁股会痛。

他左手托着下巴，手指缓慢交替敲着脸颊，长长叹息一声：“唉……要命……”

“什么要命？”

一道低沉的声音出现在身后，周深忽然被冷风吹得一激灵，他回头，客厅的光勾勒出郑云龙高大的身形，逆光又远，表情看不真切。

“没事。”他重新望向外面。

郑云龙走到他身边，抖开手中的外套披到他身上：“别着凉了。”

周深低头看，是阿云嘎的衣服，想来送外套也是阿云嘎的意思。他看向郑云龙，后者双手分开撑在栏杆上，没有看他。他两手抓住外套衣领紧了紧，把自己裹了个严实：“谢了。”

郑云龙应一声便没了下文。两人就这么站着有些尴尬，可周深绞尽脑汁也想不出什么与他俩都有关的事，半天只憋出一句：“嘎子哥呢？”

“下面条，很快就好。”

他悄悄撇了撇嘴，因这干巴巴的对话而不自在。他不动声色地挪远了一点，开始寻找有什么理由能自然地离开。

风似乎更大了些，阳台上的花卉植物摇摆着簌簌作响。郑云龙的声音很沉，沉到胸腔底下：“你很累吗？”

周深瞥他一眼。郑云龙托腮侧头看他，那双眼睛水润明亮，理应很生动，却总传递出事不关己的冷漠情绪，可现在言语上确实在表达关心，总有种怪异的矛盾感。

到底是真想知道还是单纯客气？周深不由得生出一点烦闷情绪，皱着眉低下头：“啊，还好。”顿了顿，又说，“稍微有点。”

郑云龙看着他被夜风稍稍吹乱的头发，回忆起平时阿云嘎安抚周深的方式，揉揉后脑挠挠下巴之类的，像安抚一只小动物。他试探着伸出手搭在周深的后脑，手心压住毛茸茸的软发，指腹轻轻摩挲两下。

周深下意识抬头看过去，对上那双眼睛时愣住。他突然想起床上的郑云龙，才不会这样平静懒散得像个老头子。郑云龙有饱满的攻击欲，抓住他的脚踝控制他的动作，拉开他的腿迫使他大开门户，撞击进来的动作近乎粗鲁。此时的郑云龙完全把心思放在他身上，呼吸也重，沉沉地落在身上灼得他发颤。过载的快感让一切都混沌不明，而郑云龙专注地注视他，那双眼睛在他的视线里是清晰的，很亮，很美，生机勃勃。

“周深？”郑云龙的手在他眼前晃了晃。

他回神，连忙别开头。

明明完全不喜欢甚至还有点讨厌郑云龙，每次做爱却能完全享受其中，怎么会这样？他在心里骂自己身体的不忠，又羞又愤，脸红了大半。

郑云龙察觉到气氛的尴尬，但自觉什么也没做，不明所以地转移了话题：“刚才嘎子说他睡沙发，我们睡床。”

“我今晚不住了。”周深又自我肯定似的重复一遍，“我马上就走。”

“晚饭不吃了？”

他轻声咂舌：“做都做完了，留下来睡不睡都没差，何况吃饭。”

又是沉默。

周深被这份干燥的沉默弄得心烦意乱，他抓了抓外套衣角，转身欲走，“你跟嘎子哥说一声吧。”

“不只是为了做爱才叫你来的。”郑云龙抬脚跟着他。他们停在阳台推拉门门口，周深回头看他。他补充道，“他是这样，你知道的吧？”

“用你说？”周深瞪着眼睛呛声，“你以为我把他当炮友吗？”

郑云龙不明白他怎么生气了，茫然地说：“我没这个意思。”

周深并不想把这份安慰般的好意破坏，但此刻心情实在不太好。他耸耸肩：“OK.我走了。”

拉开推拉门，风从缝隙灌进门里呜呜作响。

“你自己走？”

“嗯。”

“屁股不痛吗？”

哪壶不开提哪壶。

阿云嘎在床上是很温柔的类型，屁股痛的始作俑者完全是眼前这位。周深舔了舔后槽牙，挤出一个笑：“哦对了，我下周末不来了。”

郑云龙说：“好。”

“但是我会去找嘎子哥。”他故意道，“你别来。”

郑云龙的眼睛永远平静。短暂的停顿后，他淡淡地说：“好。”

这回应把周深心里的闷气完全烧着了，他狠狠拧起眉：“你还真是没参与感啊，带不带你都无所谓是吗？是，是他非让你插在我俩之间，你要真不愿意就赶紧跟他说。烦死了！”

“我倒是真没不愿意，一直都。”郑云龙挑了挑眉，说：“至于参与感，你不是也不喜欢我，这个无所谓吧。”

无所谓，又是无所谓。

周深握紧拳头。

阿云嘎总是很有温度，每个眼神、每句话、每个动作都是有生机的，周深最爱那份鲜活感，偏偏阿云嘎要把那么鲜活的感情分给郑云龙，他只能在排在这家伙身后，分到的感情或许还不足一半。

凭什么？明明我也是很值得爱的人，凭什么这个什么都不在意的家伙能得到我想要的东西还一点都不珍惜？

“这不公平！”他脱口而出。

“什么不公平？”

郑云龙双手抱臂低头看他，高大的身躯为他挡住夜风。郑云龙的头发被风吹得凌乱，他却只能感受到一点气流拂过脸颊。沉默对视良久，他紧咬的牙关渐渐放松。

郑云龙作被无条件给予的那一方，究竟怎么想的？他完全无法设想。

“算了……”

非要说的话，他和郑云龙在阿云嘎心中是完全不同的类型的存在，一个是同伴一个是恋人，哪里谈得上什么公平不公平的。可是好奇怪，郑云龙和阿云嘎也好，自己也好，都很奇怪，这段关系哪里都奇怪。

郑云龙微微点头，没事人一般提出建议：“吃完饭让嘎子送你回家吧。”

  
交通灯跳转为红色，阿云嘎刹车，侧头看向周深：“怎么了？刚才吃饭的时候也是，不开心？”

“没有啦。”周深抿着嘴笑了笑，懒洋洋地说，“有点累了。”

阿云嘎抬手揉揉他的后脑，柔声说：“嗯，那就不要熬夜啦，回家早点睡。”

周深点点头，舔了舔嘴唇缓声道：“还有……”

“嗯？”

“下周末，我们两个人好不好？”

“两个人什么？”

“做爱。不带龙哥。”

阿云嘎沉默一瞬，眉峰微挑：“怎么了？今天做的时候你俩不是还蛮合拍的嘛。”

周深鼓了鼓嘴巴，不满又没底气地嘟囔：“哪儿合拍了……”

“比前几次好太多了，我还以为你适应了呢。”阿云嘎顿了顿，恍然，“你俩吵架了？”

“没有。”周深想起郑云龙那没太多表情的痴呆美人脸，在心里默默吐槽：跟那家伙哪能吵的起来？

阿云嘎看着正前方。“那为什么？我们不是都说好了？”

“就……不喜欢他。”

沉默在此刻蔓延。绿灯亮起，车子再次平稳行驶起来。周深莫名觉得胸闷，他将车窗打开一条缝隙，夜风灌进来，风声拍在耳边。

“很勉强吗？”阿云嘎问。

周深看着窗外，眼睛被吹得发凉。

第一次确实很勉强，被一个仅有几面之缘的男人进入，恐惧和抵触压倒性盖过快感。但强迫自己去接受之后，他确实很快习惯了那个人的温度，那份更强硬的快感甚至让他舒服到无法思考，只能被剥夺呼吸和挣扎的力气，直直沉入快感的海洋。

他揉了揉酸涩的眼。“嗯，勉强。”

那种没有爱却能支配他身体的性太陌生也太致命，他怕自己真的会沉入海底。

阿云嘎侧头看了他一眼，声音从未如此沉重：“我知道了。”

2.

周深双手撑在阿云嘎胸口，放松双腿向下坐，粗硬的肉棒一寸寸撑开紧致的内里，涨得他尾椎骨都是酥的。第一次以这样的姿势做爱，周深有点无措，求助地看向阿云嘎。

阿云嘎扶着他的腰却不使力，拇指轻轻爱抚他的肌肤，难得地笑得有些坏：“还没全吃进去呢，怎么停了？”

周深臊得脸热，嗔怪地瞪他一眼，直起些身子伸手向后探，摸到那好一部分还没进去的阴茎，交合处湿黏的淫水沾湿手指。他脸更红了几分，咬住下唇沉腰，阴茎缓缓向更深处顶，撑得内里细细密密地泛疼。他喘了两口气，正想说话，阿云嘎手握住他的胯向下一压，他吃痛地低叫一声，最后一小部分肉棒没入穴肉里。

“疼吗？”

周深撒娇地鼓了鼓嘴巴：“嗯，有点。”

阿云嘎拍拍他的屁股：“动一动。”

周深向后仰双手撑在对方大腿上，大大分开双腿试着抬腰。阿云嘎能清晰看到那秀气的性器随着周深的动作摇晃，纤细白皙的双腿间滴落淫水，缓慢小幅度地吞吐狰狞的巨物。

“别再变大了呀……”周深抱怨似的低低喘息，再次坐下去时吐出一口气，小腹微微凹陷下去，清晰可见那肉棒顶得他小腹都鼓起一块。

这场景未免太过色情。阿云嘎真想把周深按在床上狠狠操干，咽了一口唾液还是忍住了破坏这景色的冲动，隐忍地说：“深深，动快一点。”

周深听话地将腰抬得更高，试图加大后穴吞吐的幅度，奈何他浑身都是软的，效果不佳。他晃着腰操了自己一会儿，舒服是舒服了，可小穴里的麻痒得要命，这种程度的操干根本没办法满足，反而越动越觉得不够，浑身都渴望被触碰。他一边起伏动腰一边玩弄自己的乳尖，手指揉得薄薄的乳肉上都是红印。

“啊，唔…难受。”他湿着眼睛看向阿云嘎，“你也动一动……”

阿云嘎被那姿态诱惑得小腹一阵阵发紧，再好看也忍不住了，拖起周深的臀挺腰大力撞击几下，顶得那呻吟猛然拔高。周深身子绷紧一瞬后软下来，伏在他胸口颤抖着喘。

他揉周深的臀肉，挺腰一下下顶进去，操软了的小穴吸着肉棒湿热紧滑，噗嗤噗嗤溅出淫水。不等周深顺了呼吸，阿云嘎又握住他的阴茎撸动起来，前后夹击快感汹涌。周深被弄得满眼泪，说太快了受不了，求他慢一点。他不肯慢，就着耳边破碎的呻吟声撞击进去，次次顶在最要命那处，捣得交合处都泛起泡沫。

周深小猫似的软着手挠他胸口，颤抖着说自己快射了。阿云嘎抽出下身，翻身将人压在身下再操进去。

周深头发被蹭得凌乱不堪，那根将他撑的满涨的阴茎以极高的频率撞击，激荡出致命快感。视野被生理泪水模糊一片，他仰头断断续续地呻吟。

阿云嘎几乎将他钉在床上，手也不放过他，手指碾着涨红的龟头搓。快感像热水涨上来淹没了他，他软着嗓子尖叫一声，抖着腿射了精。

阿云嘎将阴茎退出去些，放慢动作浅浅顶着最要命的那块软肉，周深失神地随着他的动作喘，高潮被延得更长。等周深紧绷的腰软下去，呼吸也平稳些，阿云嘎捏着他的腰顶胯，重新将肉棒深深埋入那泥泞的穴肉之中大开大合地抽插起来。

今天的阿云嘎比平时凶一些。

周深向来不耐操，刚高潮过小穴又敏感得要命，没两下就被顶得直发抖，细声细气地哭叫：“啊，哥，慢点……”

阿云嘎低沉地喘着安慰道：“我快射了。深深再忍一下。”

周深用行动说出自己的诉求，眯着眼睛迷迷糊糊地伸出粉色的小舌。

阿云嘎笑着嗔他一句“真会撒娇”，俯身用手指拨开他汗湿的头发，亲亲他的脸颊，随后将舌头连同嘴唇一起含进口腔。唇舌交缠的满足感最让周深着迷，阿云嘎早就吮得他嘴唇红胀，纵然如此他也要求吻，口腔里被搅得水声啧啧，他嗯嗯唔唔地哼吟，又乖又甜。

到底还是不忍心再欺负他，阿云嘎抽出下身，捏着两个透粉的膝盖合起，纤细修长的大腿并出一条缝隙。他将阴茎插入腿缝之间缓慢抽插两下，还吐着水的红肿穴口随之翕动。软热的腿肉紧紧裹着他，舒服是舒服，比起那小穴还是差了不少滋味。

周深茫然地晃了晃脚：“唔…怎么抽出去了？”

阿云嘎挺身在那腿缝里快速抽动起来，低喘道：“不是难受吗？不用你后边了。”

周深低头瞧，眼见着那粗大狰狞的肉棒在腿里进进出出，弄得腿间湿滑一片，肉体撞击声似乎更响，他羞得浑身发麻，抬手用手背捂住半张脸：“咿…好奇怪啊！”

阿云嘎笑了笑：“这有什么好害羞的？”

周深不回答他了，等他再抽送几十下，蹭得周深腿间绯红一片，总算射了出来。他摘下安全套打个结转身扔到垃圾桶，一套动作行云流水。

周深摸自己腿间，又热又粘，下意识并腿又蹭了一下，脸红得几乎要滴血。阿云嘎倾身侧躺在他身边，环住他的腰，他抬眼扬起下巴，与对方交换一个事后慵懒绵长又甜蜜的吻。

阿云嘎从他的眉间一点点向下看到嘴唇，手指轻轻揉那柔软的唇瓣，轻声说：“深深……”

周深嗓音微哑，懒懒地应声：“嗯。”

“深深。”

“嗯，怎么啦？”

“这不会是我们的最后一次做，对不对？”

“什么？”

阿云嘎看着他，目光的焦点却好像不在他身上。“如果真的很勉强，不能接受大龙的话，我们只能分开了。”

周深愣住了。阿云嘎眨眨眼睛，目光重新聚焦于他，嘴唇抿直，昏暗的灯光下眉眼之间有一片浓重的阴影。

周深呆呆地问：“我是你说放下就能放下的人吗？”

阿云嘎牵起他的手，认真地看着他：“不是的。深深，我真的很喜欢你。可现在是，你要放弃我吗？”

周深反握住他，一字一句地问：“你很喜欢我吗？”

“嗯。很喜欢。”他郑重地点头，顿了顿，又有些慌张起来似的，“我保证大龙也喜欢你，真的。其实我很少见到他那种样子。”

“什么？”

阿云嘎摇摇头，紧紧抓着他的手：“我们能不能不分开？”

那近乎哀求的可怜兮兮的模样，像他在提出分手一样，可明明不是的啊。周深脑子有点乱，为数不多的恋爱经验无法让他分析这种复杂又简单的奇怪关系。郑云龙在他们之间究竟算什么，郑云龙对于阿云嘎来说又算什么，不知道。他只知道自己喜欢阿云嘎，很喜欢。

他说：“好，不分开。”

阿云嘎眼睛瞬间亮了，长舒一口气，将周深轻轻搂进怀里：“谢谢。”

周深搂紧阿云嘎。

郑云龙算什么呢？郑云龙对他而言即将成为什么呢？

他有些无措，把头埋进阿云嘎的肩窝深吸一口气，鼻间被恋人的味道充斥，他平静了些，抬头看向阿云嘎眼底：“再做一次吧？”

3.

郑云龙是个对外十足冷淡的人，不在乎的东西甚至懒得给一个眼神，又恰好真没什么在乎的，便很少和别人起争执，称他为人随和虽然有点不合适但也不能说错。

“不过对待在意的事他可比牛还倔。”阿云嘎说。

“牛？”周深吐槽，“倔的话不是应该跟驴比吗？”

“啊，是吗？”阿云嘎挥挥手，“不重要。总之他会很平时完全不一样。所以他的工作伙伴还挺怕他的，都说他暴躁，行走的表情包什么的。”

周深歪头，记忆里除了床上郑云龙一直都是扑克脸。“嗯……完全想象不出来。”

阿云嘎说：“他小时候倒也没现在这么平，老打架骂人，上高中之后好很多了，工作之后更是。现在越来越温柔了。”

“温柔？！”周深仿佛听到天大的笑话，“我倒是希望他对我的屁股温柔点！”

阿云嘎大笑。“只能说做爱这事儿他很在意啊。”

“真要命！”

  
周深扒着被窝边儿探出脑袋，迷迷糊糊地看向周围，床边早空了。他伸手摸到床头柜上的手机解锁一看，十点半。昨晚做了个乱七八糟的梦，醒来几秒就忘得一干二净，只剩脑子还疲累着。他懒懒打了个哈欠，下床找件居家服穿上，趿着拖鞋去往卫生间去洗漱。

出来时正好碰见阿云嘎，他们交换一个甜蜜的早安吻。

周深问：“你干嘛去？”

阿云嘎帮他整理卷翘的刘海，说：“我去处理一下工作。大龙在准备午饭，今天吃火锅，你去帮帮忙好不好？”

周深应一声“好”，又被捧着脸亲了亲鼻尖。

目送阿云嘎的身影消失在书房门口后，他慢吞吞地走向厨房，又想到郑云龙的厨房洁癖，在门口停住脚步探头向里看。郑云龙正在水池旁微微俯身站着，黑色针织衫裹着的身体肩背宽阔。

他扒着门框说：“龙哥，早。”

郑云龙回头看他，眯了眯眼睛又转过头去：“不早了。”

周深默默翻了个白眼。“要不要帮忙？”

郑云龙说：“好。过来吧。”

火锅的准备工作很简单，周深负责清洗食材，洗好递给郑云龙，后者把它们切到合适的大小整齐地码在餐盘上。他仔仔细细洗，郑云龙慢慢悠悠切，水流声切菜声不绝于耳，都不说话似乎也不那么尴尬。周深在这简单重复的劳动之中分出大量心思开启脑内风暴——自他真正下定决心接受三人行的局面已经一周，昨晚和郑云龙的床上活动如常合拍，床下的破冰行动却还没开始。

他把最后的食材递出，目光随之移到郑云龙的脸上。阿云嘎告诉过他许多郑云龙相关的事物，他从来没放在心上，现在也不知什么话题有讲头，直愣愣地盯着对方看。

郑云龙瞥他一眼：“想说什么直说。”

周深尴尬而不失礼貌地微笑：“就是不知道说什么。所以……或许我们应该了解一下彼此。”

“这么久了才说？”郑云龙沉吟一声，低下头切香肠，刀刃撞击砧板面声音轻巧，“我倒是挺了解你的。”

“啊？”

“因为嘎子啊，重复说的次数多了我就记住了，职业和爱好之类的吧。性格方面主要靠切身体会。”

“那你觉得我性格怎么样？”周深已经准备好了接受负面评价，毕竟他自己也知道他对待郑云龙不太友好。

郑云龙把香肠段拢到盘子里，嘴角突然微微勾起，“还不错。有点奇怪。”

周深没想到能被自己眼中世界上最奇怪的人吐槽奇怪，一时有些无语。郑云龙没得到回应，自顾自又说：“嘎子很喜欢你。和对以往的那些都不一样。”

他挑了挑眉：“我知道啊。”

郑云龙低笑一声：“嗯。”

“那你呢？”

“我什么？”

“一直以来就是这样？每一个对你来说都没什么区别吧，你也不上心。”

郑云龙无奈地摇摇头：“没多少，三人行接受度很低，这么多年大概四五个？在一起的时间都不长，我想上心也没机会。”

周深说：“难道不是因为你不上心才分得快的吗？”

“主要是嘎子的原因，我确定。”郑云龙摸着下巴思虑片刻，说，“你不是说我参与感不强吗？我能有什么作用。”与上一句明显不同的语气带着调侃意味。

周深微愣，一琢磨，挑眉道：“你是在记仇吗？”

郑云龙咧嘴笑了笑：“怎么会？”

他鼓了鼓嘴，垂下眼睛说：“当时心情不太好，不好意思。”

郑云龙耸耸肩：“OK.”

“但是，我想问，你不会觉得……”他双手抱臂，歪着头从脑中众多词语种挑出一个较为合适的，“憋屈吗？”

郑云龙茫然地例行反问：“什么？”

周深解释道：“无论嘎子哥喜欢的人是谁，你都可以？听说你们以前也没和男人交往过。我的事，他好像没有问过你的意见……他只是把人带到你面前给你，那你如果不喜欢呢？还是接受吗？不会不高兴吗？”

“你怎么想这么多？”

“这么想才正常吧？”

郑云龙叹了口气，耐心回答：“我们俩口味很像，各种方面。”

周深追问：“从来没有过不喜欢的？”

“没有。”他看着周深的眼睛，无意识舔了舔嘴唇，“只是喜欢和很喜欢的区别。还有什么问题吗？”

周深费解地皱着脸：“你们真的好奇怪啊。”

郑云龙像得到了夸赞，难得一个露出爽朗的笑容：“彼此彼此。”

“我到底哪里奇怪啦！”

“你想啊，不喜欢的话一般都会尽量忽略我吧？你倒是挺在意我的想法的，不奇怪吗？”

周深愣住，怔怔地挠了挠头。郑云龙笑着看他，那神情甚至有些得意。他莫名觉得心里发堵。在意？怎么称得上？这家伙又有什么好得意的？他不甘心地怼回去：“你这么大个头一活人，还到处晃荡，我怎么忽略啊？还有你干嘛笑得这么开心啊。”

郑云龙瞬间收回笑容，摸了摸自己的脸：“呃…有吗？”

周深鼓鼓腮，不悦地说：“忙也帮完了，我走了。”

  
周深帮着阿云嘎一起洗完数量惊人的锅碗瓢盆，后者继续埋到书房里工作去了，他侧躺在沙发上举着手机看电影，不到三十分钟便开始昏昏欲睡。朦胧间似乎听到断断续续重复着一小段旋律的钢琴声，温柔又轻巧。他把手机往身下一塞，准备伴着这琴声好好睡个午觉。

刚摆好姿势准备入睡，一声浑浊的和弦炸开，像是有谁一头砸到钢琴上。周深惊醒从沙发上弹坐起来，睡意全无但脑袋还有些懵：“怎么了？”

疑问抛出去没人回答，周深扭头，一眼看到郑云龙坐在客厅角落那架三角钢琴前回头看他。

“你在睡觉？不好意思没注意。”

“没事。你干嘛呢？”

郑云龙回答：“写歌。你去我屋里睡吧，隔音很好。”

周深知道郑云龙是作曲人，必定会弹钢琴，但本就很少来他家，更没见过他弹琴的样子，这时来了兴趣。“哦，我不困了，你弹吧。”

郑云龙点头示意。周深捞过眼镜戴上，起身半跪，双臂交叠搭在沙发背上，下巴也放上去，静静地看他弹钢琴。旋律逐步铺展开来，每一小节只重复了几次做出细微改动，很顺利的样子。郑云龙拿起腿边的平板写了一些东西，用电子笔笔尖轻轻敲击屏幕，而后转头看向周深：“你会唱歌吧？”

周深应声：“会。”

“过来帮帮忙。”

郑云龙挪身，拍了拍空出位置的琴凳。周深坐过去，肩膀挨着对方手臂。郑云龙把平板架起来，屏幕上乱糟糟地涂成几行长条，周深伸着脖子看：“这什么？”

“看不懂正常，这样。”郑云龙在屏幕上指尖一划，展示出一张方正黑体字的图片，“这是歌词。你帮我唱一下。”

“哦。是刚才那个旋律？”

他眼睛一亮：“你听着呢？”

周深挠挠头，回答：“差不多吧。”

“那太好了。”郑云龙弹一小节做示范唱了两句，“大概是这样的感觉，从这句开始，唱这一段。”他的手很大，十指长而瘦削，指甲干净圆润，指尖下压琴键时手背上青筋浮动，意外的美感十足。

周深眨眨眼：“好，试试吧。”

他天生乐感不错，刚才也认认真真听了，还算有信心，清清嗓子开口模仿着唱了那两句。他看向郑云龙，后者满足地笑着点点头，发丝在颊边轻晃，眼睛都眯了起来，睫毛落下淡淡的阴影。很真诚也很温和的笑容。

这是周深第一次看到郑云龙这样的表情，和以往所无实质的笑容不同，这是真正得到自己在意的东西时的神情。

“特别好，特别好。”郑云龙看着他，“继续。”

“啊，哦。”

他把平板电脑拿过来，低头看着唱。郑云龙轻声为他即兴配和音，他偶尔抬眼看，落进那极为温柔明亮的眼里。

总觉得，让人心情很好啊……

一段唱毕，郑云龙认真地看着他说：“谢谢你。”

他挥挥手：“没事没事。”

郑云龙笑了笑，抬手轻轻揉他的头发。他露出一个软软的可爱笑容，下意识歪头蹭对方手心，动作十分自然。郑云龙却突然愣住，茫然地睁大眼睛。

周深不明所以：“怎么了？”

郑云龙眨眨眼睛，说：“要不要接吻？”

“啊？”

照理说床单都滚了那么多遍了，接吻算什么，然而事实是哪怕郑云龙在他的腿根都留下过吻痕和咬痕，他们也从来没亲过嘴。

吻总是带着些肉欲之外的感情嘛。想必郑云龙也这样认为。

他有些无措地张了张嘴，拒绝与否都很奇怪。郑云龙低下头凑近，嘴唇蜻蜓点水般一触即离。

周深一脸迷惑：“就这？”

郑云龙眯起眼睛笑，再次露出那种得到在意之物的满足神情。

他被郑云龙捧住脸颊，下一刻唇舌齿鼻都亲密地贴在一起。郑云龙扣住他的后脑，舌头轻松顶开他的牙关深入吻进去。他对吻技可没什么钻研，能做的就是张开嘴任人侵犯。郑云龙完全掌控节奏，用尽最色情的方式亲吻，他被吻得舌根发麻、呼吸急促。郑云龙隔着薄薄的线衣揉他的腰，三两下就揉得他小腹隐隐发热。

唇舌渐渐分离，周深眯着眼睛考虑对方要是想做爱到底要不要同意，郑云龙“啊”了一声。

“嗯？”

“灵感来了！”郑云龙放开他，拿过平板电脑在已经乱成一团的原谱上画出红色的连成一串的线条标注数字。

周深瞪着眼看他奋笔疾书的模样，下巴几乎掉在地上。

“你这人……”

郑云龙恍然，再次向他真诚道谢，他意外地不觉得生气，点点头：“好吧。”

他静静地看郑云龙在平板上写写画画，左手不时弹琴试音，满眼专注。看着看着，他忍不住微笑。一直以为郑云龙是个没人气儿的存在，但果然做喜欢的事时哪怕是这家伙也会发光啊，看起来还挺讨人喜欢的。

如果能一直被这样专注、认真、一心一意地注视着，像嘎子哥看着我一样，我一定……他又摇摇头自我否定。怎么可能，那郑云龙还是郑云龙吗？

但平时那样子真的蛮讨厌的，如果能做出一点改变就好了。他想了想，问：“你没有喜欢过别人，能写出情歌吗？”

“什么？”郑云龙瞥他一眼，得到一次重复提问，想也没想便回答：“可以啊，没吃过猪肉还没见过猪跑吗？”

“但是……你不想试着去喜欢别人吗？”

他专注于歌曲旋律的把控，手指在不同的和弦之间来回变幻，试图寻找最合适和谐的那一种。

周深说：“我觉得三个人的话，对于你和我来说都不是很公平吧？嘎子哥得到了他想要的所有东西，但我们，都不像他那样，那么平均……”他顿住，纠结地皱起眉，一时无法合适地表达。

郑云龙终于找到想要的旋律的感觉，满意地在谱曲上做出改动标记。扭头就看见周深气鼓鼓瞪着他。他一脸茫然：“不好意思没听见，你想说什么？”

周深起身：“算了，随便吧，真烦人。”

郑云龙不解：“我又怎么你了？”

周深说：“嘎子哥说得对，要是没他，你就注孤生吧。”

  
4.

周深身子太小了，两位性爱对象的尺寸又恰好超出常人，若是阿云嘎先进入还好，他会忍耐着循序渐进让周深慢慢适应。要是郑云龙先——

粗大得过分的阴茎强势顶入一大截，丰沛的润滑剂使得这进入毫无阻力，穴口的褶皱瞬间被撑得完全平展。周深痛得一口气没换过来，被唾液呛得剧烈咳嗽起来。阿云嘎连忙轻拍他的后背帮他顺气。“大龙轻点儿做。”

郑云龙立刻抬起双手放到耳边做出投降姿态：“抱歉，稍微……”

周深疼得眼中都含了泪，凶巴巴地瞪着一双水亮的圆眼睛晃着腿抗议。“都说了慢一点你还…！”

火热的小穴随着他腿部动作紧紧吮吸着肉棒蠕动，郑云龙被吸得腰麻，一把抓住他的大腿将他轻松控制。“别乱动。”

周深今天兴致不错，前戏的反应都比平时好些，喘息和动作都比平时色情太多，偏偏本人对此毫无自觉。郑云龙本想怪他做出这幅姿态诱惑自己，又惊觉这样说太羞耻，及时打住，抿着嘴把周深的腿拉的更近，挺身进得更重。

周深发出一声痛呼，伸手推郑云龙的腹部却毫无作用，那双手紧紧扣着他的胯部，高热的阴茎再次贯穿进来。他仰头急促地喘息去拉阿云嘎的手，声音直发抖：“不要……疼。嘎子哥……”

郑云龙看着阿云嘎低头，周深侧身用手臂支起身体，扬着脸求吻，另一只手臂揽住阿云嘎的脖子，热切地吻在一起。不是什么稀奇的景象，周深一如既往地去寻求阿云嘎的安慰，可不知为何，郑云龙却觉得心口发闷。他疑惑地咂舌，深吸了一口气，轻柔了些抽动下身，同时握住周深的阴茎撸动。

周深被这几下顶着了前列腺，软着嗓子哼叫，过电般的快感激得他浑身酥软，难耐地将双腿盘到郑云龙腰上。阿云嘎将下身凑到他嘴边，他乖乖地张口含住一小部分，努力舔舐吮吸，得到一声“乖”的夸奖。腿间前后两处都被弄得湿黏一片了，阿云嘎又捏住他的乳尖使了些力气揉捻。他吐出嘴里的肉棒，软着嗓子叫着不要，因拉扯乳头的动作难受地挺起胸口，却像在祈求更多的蹂躏。

所有的敏感处都被集中刺激，周深浑身都被快感揉软了，没力气推拒，泪眼朦胧地看着那手指把自己的乳头搓得硬涨红肿，疼痒又酥麻。郑云龙见他完全沉浸在快感之中，不客气地握着他的膝盖，将那细白的腿摆成淫乱的“M”字，露出交合处的景色。小穴已经被操得熟透了，抽插时淫水溅得腿根湿漉漉的狼籍一片，肉棒极速抽出时甚至能翻出一点鲜红的里肉。

周深像只渴水的鱼，张着嘴却被顶得呻吟声都是破碎的，唾液极速分泌来不及下咽溢出嘴角。强硬的快感让他感觉全身发麻，脑子也昏昏沉沉，不知什么时候就射了出来。

后穴收紧一阵要命的吮吸，差点没让郑云龙缴械投降。他连忙停下动作，咬牙忍住射精欲望。

“今天深深的反应这么好啊。”阿云嘎扭头，瞧见郑云龙额头鼻尖都是细细密密的汗，调侃道，“你也这么卖力？今天是什么好日子吗？”

郑云龙这才惊觉自己的失控，随口扯：“没，天热了。”低头看周深还失神地看着他，脸上有些迷茫。他喘了两口气平复呼吸，重新动胯抽插起来。

小穴已经被刺激得极致敏感了，高潮过后快感褪尽，内里渐渐泛上刺激过头的酸痛感。周深也知道之后阿云嘎还要再来一次，难受也不推拒，只是呻吟带上了点软糯的哭腔。

等磨得穴内掀起一波新的浪潮，郑云龙终于射了进来，他被逆流的精液烫得发抖。郑云龙毫不留恋地抽出去，穴口被完全操开一时合不拢，黏糊糊地白浊又缓缓流了出来。

阿云嘎将周深的身子翻过去，扶着他的胯抬起，手指摸了一把穴口的精液，说：“换我了。”周深垂着头软软地应声。

阴茎就着乱七八糟的淫液顶入，顺利埋到最深处。周深双臂支撑身体太勉强，想趴下去，却被拉着胳膊拽起上半身，接着被锁住肩膀，身子绷得紧紧的。

这样的姿势能连绵不断地顶到最深处，阿云嘎挺胯撞击，深得囊袋一下下拍打在对方的会阴处。周深被操得眼泪大滴大滴掉落，嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟摆腰，一副混乱不堪的模样。

郑云龙低头咬他的胸口，留下浅浅的牙印，吮吸两下红肿的乳头，又舔咬这往上亲。刚亲到下巴，周深就迫不及待伸出舌头求吻。

吻，总是带着些肉欲之外的感情。

他看着周深失焦的双眼。

他吻他。

清理完毕，郑云龙将手指抽出，拍拍周深的腰：“好了。”

周深应一声，转身坐在浴缸里，热水柔软身体的每一处。他放松地向后靠，微微歪头说：“我有努力喜欢你哦。”

郑云龙有些茫然：“啊？不需要啊。”

“既然你们在分享我，那我也可以和嘎子哥分享你吧？”周深慢悠悠地说着，满脸做爱做爽了的餍足。

“分享我？我和嘎子不会做的。”

“不是说上床，是相处模式啦。我也想努力和你处好关系，要不然做的时候不是更委屈自己了吗？”周深抬手有一下没一下地撩着水花，“希望你能平等地看待我和嘎子哥，他可觉得我们同样重要哦。”

郑云龙挑了挑眉，饶有兴趣地反问：“那你平等地看待我们俩了？”

“现在倒是还没有。”周深坦荡荡地说，“但是我在努力啊，我们至少成为朋友怎么样？”

—END—


End file.
